1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand hold attachment to a garment for small children.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When a small child accompanies an adult such as at shopping times, it is desirable to have a hand hold on the child to prevent impulsive wandering and the child in turn is desirous of the assurance of a person which comes through hand holding.
It is not known that any garment is presently available which is particularly designed and constructed for such a purpose. It is desirable that there be such a garment.